


Truths and Dares and Spinning Bottles

by TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Silly, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Alec and his friends decide to play truth or dare. Thankfully, by the end of the night, Alec might just decide it's not the WORST game ever invented.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 36
Kudos: 166





	Truths and Dares and Spinning Bottles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxymoley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/gifts).



> Written for the wonderful Foxy. Just cause I love you. I remember a prompt we talked about a long time ago about Magnus playing this game haha <3 I hope you enjoy :D

Alec sits in the circle his friends have made, his palms sweaty and his head light as he looks around at everyone. Of course, Magnus sits directly across from him, somehow just  _ knowing _ that’ll be the best place to sit in order to give Alec the most panic. And yet he can’t stop himself from taking Magnus in, noticing the glitter on his eyelids, the rings on his fingers, the pink on his nails. God, he’s got it  _ bad _ . 

“Are you ready to play everybody?” Magnus asks, a twinkles in his eyes as he looks around. His eyes stop at Alec for a long moment before looking down at the bottle in the middle of the circle. “For the uninitiated. Someone spins the bottle. You then ask the person it lands on truth or dare. If you choose not to answer or not to do the dare, you may chicken out.  _ But _ if you pick three chickens you’ll be forced to streak across the football field naked.” Magnus grins and Alec thinks he’s far too excited to play a game that Alec’s decided is  _ the worst _ . “Who’s spinning first?”

Clary leans forward with a mischievous smirk on her lips. She spins the bottle and Alec swallows thickly, begging every god there is that the damn thing won’t land on him. Thankfully it comes to a stop in front of Simon. Simon adjusts his glasses as his eyes widen. 

“Simon. Truth or dare.” 

Simon seems to contemplate a long moment before finally answering, “truth.”

“Starting the game off being daring, huh?” Jace teases, bumping his shoulder against Simon’s. Simon’s face turns a dark pink color as he rolls his eyes. 

“I have the best question,” Clary says, leaning forward and putting her chin in her hands. “Who  _ really _ gave you that hickey last week?”

Simon makes a pained noise at the back of his throat, his eyes darting around before staring down at the bottle. He looks like he’s trying to make the bottle melt away with the power of his gaze. When that doesn’t work he lets out a long, defeated sigh. “Fine, Fray, you win. It was Raphael.”

The entire room gasps as they all look over at Raphael’s who’s sitting next to Magnus. Magnus smiles wide and shoves at Raphael. “You didn’t tell me! You’re supposed to be my best friend!”

Raphael rolls his eyes but the tips of his lips are twitching, looking amused. “We figured you’d all figure it out sooner or later. It’s not a big deal.”

Simon spins the bottle. “So happy to have the attention away from me, oh my god.”

Alec snorts, shaking his head in amusement. He watches the bottle go around and around and around before slowing down. It’s creeping towards Alec and his heart picks up speed. Thankfully it keeps going until it’s stopping on Jace. Jace gets a shit eating grin on his face before saying, “dare.”

“I dare you to let me post on your twitter.”

“What? No.”

Simon shrugs. “So you’re gonna take a chicken.”

Jace’s shoulders slump. “No,” he says with a whine before handing over the phone. Simon lets out a giggle as he types something out. He hits send and gives the phone back. 

“Are you serious?” Jace groans, looking at the tweet. “Hey @flowerchildmeliorn. You’re pretty and I’m cute and if we got together we’d be pretty cute.”

“Aww,” Izzy gushes, her smile wide. “That’s adorable.”

Jace on the other hand does not look amused, his cheeks are bright red with embarrassment. “Whatever,” he grumbles. “Let’s just keep going.”

This spin lands on Magnus. Magnus smirks as he winks at Jace. “Truth, Blondie.”

“Is it true that you made out with that guy from the rival football team?”

Magnus rolls his eyes. “Yes,” he says, not even realizing what this information is  _ doing _ to Alec’s insides and his  _ heart _ . Shit. This is confirmation that Magnus is into guys. Holy crap. “And let me tell you, he was  _ not _ a good kisser. He kissed about as good as he threw footballs.”

Everyone laughs at that. Well, everyone but Alec who may or may not be freaking the fuck out. Izzy chimes in, agreeing with Magnus’ assessment but it’s like static to Alec’s ears. He stares down at the bottle, watching as a pretty ringed hand spins it. He stares at it so long he doesn’t even realize it’s stopped until Izzy nudges him. 

“Alexander,” Magnus says, raising his brow. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Alec says with a shrug. Maybe he’ll get a dare that lets him leave the room for a moment. Too bad he’s never that lucky. 

“I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in this room. Normally I would say  _ person _ but let’s be honest,  _ I _ am by far the prettiest and that didn’t seem fair.”

Alec’s heart races in his chest and his hands grow tacky with sweat. He looks around at everyone, not really sure what to say. “I uh. Well. That’s not.” He takes a deep breath, looking right at Magnus. “The prettiest girl in the room is Izzy. I don’t really notice pretty girls. Cause I only notice pretty  _ guys _ .”

“Oh,” Magnus breathes. He gets on his hands and knees, crawling to the middle of the circle. Izzy nudges his side, nodding to ‘go on’ and Alec mirrors him, being drawn to Magnus like a moth is drawn to a flame. “Well then I take back my dare,” Magnus whispers. “I dare you to kiss the prettiest boy in the room.”

Alec sucks in a sharp breath, his eyes darting between Magnus’. They’re so pretty this close up and they’re practically begging Alec to go those last few inches. So he does. Because he’s never been able to say no to Magnus. 

Their lips meet and Alec melts into the kiss. He’s never been kissed and honestly he’s not sure he’s ever gonna wanna kiss anyone but Magnus forever because this? This is perfection. 

And then it’s over and Alec is left  _ longing _ all over again. 

“That was,” Magnus whispers, looking at him with wonder and affection. 

“Yeah,” Alec says back, his cheeks heating. 

“Be my boyfriend.”

“What?”

“I’m serious,” Magnus say, his face splitting into a wide smile. “Be my boyfriend, Alexander.”

Alec smiles so wide his cheeks hurt. “Yeah, okay.”

A throat clears next to him. “Uh, this was  _ lovely _ and all,” Raphael says, his voice sounding bored. “But could we get back to our game?”

Alec sits back in his seat, the smile never leaving his lips. Who knew a game of truth or dare would lead to getting a boyfriend? Maybe this game isn’t so bad afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're over 18 and love Shadowhunters, come hang out at the [Hunter's Moon](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd)


End file.
